Elite Mercenaries
Mr. Sinister ( Former Employer; Deceased) Sinister Mafia Morningstar Supreme Crime Syndicate of Stilwater U.S Army (Formerly) |Row 3 title = Weapons |Row 3 info = Hand-Cannon Heavy Combat Rifle Light-Machine Gun |Row 4 title = Vehicles |Row 4 info = Criminal Bulldog Oppressor |Row 5 title = Locations |Row 5 info = Stilwater Steelport |Row 6 title = Businesses |Row 6 info = Mercenaries Bodyguards |Row 7 title = Origin |Row 7 info = Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet (2014) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} The Elite Mercenaries are a faction who operate in Stilwater and Steelport in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet and are the main gang in Saints Row: Rise of the Elite. Description The Elite Mercenaries are a relatively small band of Ex-Soldiers founded by their leader Victor Charlie. They act as Mercenaries and Bodyguards to anyone who pays well. They were hired by Mr. Sinister to provide additional manpower and weapons/armour for the Sinister Mafia after the Saints starts to cause complications and degrades the Morningstar power over Stilwater and Steelport. The Mercenaries actually respects the Saints for evolving from criminals to heroes. They still kill any Saints under order of Mr. Sinister but they do not recklessly attack them, and actually see them as a formidable threat. The Mercenaries actually have no remorse or care when the Morningstar or Sinister Mafia are being killed by the Saints due to the Morningstar's and Sinister Mafia's poor consideration for life. Ironically, despite being viewed as having higher standards over the other 2 antagonist factions, they main focus is actually money and they aid the antagonists as long as they are paid to do so. The Mercenaries do no however, tolerate any employer threatening any soldier and there is almost a revolt against their employer however after Mr. Sinister expresses frustration for the Mercenaries failure in taking down the Saints. When Mr. Sinister puts a gun to the head of one of the leading Mercenaries, they almost opened fire on Mr. Sinister and treated to kill him if he shots or disrespects any another soldier. This shows that they have a code that they partially retained since their military days. After the death of Mr. Sinister, the Mercenaries effectively stop any and all engagements against the Saints as their employer's death effectively terminates their contract until their new employer Mister Purple hires them back to help destroy the Saints. Appearance The Elite Mercenaries uses Ultor Armour that's are loosely based on the Power Armour used by Bob Wilson when fighting the Zin, but the armour is painted in grey wtih red trim while captains have red blood shed armor. Most of the Mercenaries are never seen without their armour, but some do have their helmets off. Combat The Elite Mercenaries are very powerful in combat and can be a formidable threat against enemies. Usually lead by a Captain they use highly effective weapons, such as the Hand-Cannon, Heavy Combat Rifle and Light-Machine Gun, which allows them to quickly eliminate hardened enemies with relative easy. The chances the Soldiers carrying the Heavy Combat Rifle or the Light-Machine Gun is 50% for each of the weapons. They have 800% more Health than regular Gang and Police enemies and also a unique 25% damage resistance and 25-50% chance of deflection against certain Firearms unless shot in the head, thanks to the armour they wear, which completely negates all damage if deflected. Unlike the Zin Power Armour, the damage resistance does extremely bad against energy weapons, acid, fire or Armour Piercing Ammo. They cannot be taken as Human Shields by anyone and will shove them away if attempted on, but sometimes they will Melee them, causing a minimal amount of damage to the person. Any basic enemies that attempts such a move will be grounded and shot in the head with their Pistol or Rifle weapon. They can occasionally block Melee attacks and unless critically injured, instant kill Melee attacks do not work. and Johnny Gat's instant kill knife attack also does not work against the Mercenaries. They do not try to take Human Shields and are harder to stun unless hit with Melee, high damaging weapons or laser weapons. Tips There are ways of defeating Elite Mercenaries however: * Takeout a Mercenary Captain first to make it a little easier to fight the risk of them. * Homies: Homies can be used as a effective way of increasing you chances against Elite Mercenaries. ** Brute/Super Powered Homies: Oleg and Bob Wilson (wearing Power Armour) will be able to make short work of these enemies. Both can perform very powerful Unarmed attacks and Bob can use his Super Powers and the Suit Blaster to deal extremely high damage. The Blaster causes huge stun damage and ignores all damage resistance and deflection chances doing 250% damage against them as the armour does poorly against energy weapons. Finally, Oleg's and Bob's Melee attacks cannot be blocked due to their immense strength. ** Regular Homies: Other Special Homies in general will make combat easier as they can distract and injure the Mercenaries, making it easier for the player to finish them off. * Super Powers: Super Slut and Bob Wilson (wearing Power Armour) can uses their Super Powers to quickly incapacitate enemies and make short work of them. Respectively, they can also use Seduction/Mind Control to make them powerful temporary allies. * Energy Weapons: The Zin and STAG weapons ignores all damage resistance and deflection chances and does 200% damage against them as the armour does poorly against energy weapons. * Explosive Weapons: All explosive weapons do regular damage against the Mercenaries and works very effectively against entire groups. * High-Calibre Weapons: Certain weapons such as the McManus Sniper Rifle, does not get deflected or resisted because of the weapon's powerful bullets. Some weapons such as the Hand-Cannon, Heavy Combat Rifle and AR-55 are still deflected, but only occurs 25% of the time vs the standard 50% and their higher damage rating makes them more effective despite being resisted. * Sonic Boom: The Sonic Boom can do extreme damage against the Mercenaries and will send them rag-dolling. * Upgraded Weapons: The Enhanced Heavy Pistol with Explosive Ammo, Battle SMG with Acidic Ammo, and the Super SMG with Armor Piercing Ammo will deal full damage thanks to their upgraded projectiles with no risk of deflection and the Acidic Ammo of the Battle SMG will make the Mercenaries panic and make them easier to kill. * Headshots: While resistance depends on the weapon itself, the deflection chance is ignored completely and means that there is no risk of full damage resistance against any bullet based weapon. * Unarmed/Melee attacks: Running and Power Attacks will take down Mercenaries and do fairly reasonable damage, and cannot be blocked unlike most Melee attacks. This also makes follow-up attacks much more easier without the Mercenaries shooting the player at close-range. Basic attacks can still be blocked but will stun if successful hits occur and can knock them down. Trivia * Despite the relatively heavy armour, due to the Elite Mercenaries military training, every one of the Mercenaries can do advanced parkour and scale walls. ** Their movement and reload speed is 10% faster. Gallery 126189308867226735.jpg|Closeup look of an Elite Mercenary 126189308867226756.jpg|Mercenary escorting a Morning Star gang member 126189308867225942.jpg|Elite Mercenary/Sinster Mafia Criminal 126189308867227151 (2).jpg|Mercenary without helmet 126189308867244144.jpg|Elite Mercenary Bulldog 126189308867264121.jpg|An Elite Mercenary wearing unpainted Ultor Armor. 126189308867259546.jpg|A Mercenary Captain walking in the streets of Steelport. 126189308867259549.jpg|Closeup look at a Captain Captain.JPG|Close up of Captain Appearances * Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet * Saints Row: Rise of the Elite Category:Original Category:Stores/Businesses/Organizations Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Militia